Wait, Don't go
by Ye Olde Bellringer
Summary: Derek leaves Bombshell after a week of it starting for reasons which are made known to few. Karen is the stuck. Does she deny his wishes or follow them, only time will tell.


The show had been running a week. The show had been a hit for a week. That was what was scaring him. He was about to leave one of the best things he'd ever done. He didn't want to go. But he knew deep down that he needed to go, to leave and melt away. To become some distant memory, forgotten in the past.

It was early on the Sunday morning when Derek strolled into to Eileen's office complete with three letters. 'Good morning Derek' she said without evening looking up from the pile of papers she was reviewing. 'For what reason do I owe the pleasure at this ungodly hour'. She put down the papers and looked up at him with a grimace on her face. Derek would only ever call in personally early on a day off for a very very bad reason.

'I'm leaving the show. You can't stop me and I know I have a contract but this letter explains all. I have to go. I need you to read this letter to the cast and crew. This one is for you and then give this to Karen. You cannot share any of what is in your letter to anyone, the same is for Karen. No one can know. I'll be gone by this evening. I'm sorry, but the letter explains all.'

Then before she could even compose herself enough to come up with some sort of reply he placed the letters in front of her and strode out the room with his head held high and disappeared.

Eileen grabbed the letter with her name on it ripped it open and began to read, her brow furrowing the further she read. Finally she finished the letter and broke into uncontrollable sobbing, though she never thought she would, she needed Derek at that particular moment. A knock on the door interrupted her crying and she looked up through her blurred vision to see Julia waiting at the door, a look of concern upon her face. 'What's happened?' she questioned Eileen before entering the room and going to give the older woman a hug.

'Derek has gone. He's not coming back. I can't tell you why but i think that could be the last we ever see of the great Derek Wills'

'Oh.' Was all Julia could think of in response to the statement. The great Derek Wills having vanished posed large amounts of mystery. He was invincible he did not simply vanish for very few explained reasons in the middle of a project, especially something as big as Bombshell.

'We have to call everyone in immediately; I have to inform them of what's happen. Can you start ringing round?'

Eileen's eyes were pleading with Julia and it was obvious that she would need a minute or two to compose herself. To upset Eileen, something must be drastically wrong so she simply nodded and left the room, picking up her phone to dial Tom.

By the time everyone had reached the theatre it was nearing two and Eileen was pacing up and down the stage nervously wringing her hands. Julia came and tapped her on the shoulder to tell her it was time. Eileen looked up then whispered, you are going to have to read it, I can't. Then at the end tell Karen to come and see me.' She thrust the letter into Julia's hands then stood back.

Julia surveyed the scene. The cast and creators were sitting in the auditorium waiting expectantly. There was Ivy sitting directly in front of her with a permanent face of annoyance at having been dragged out of bed. Sam was sitting beside her whispering to Tom on his other side. Karen was sitting a few rows back with Jessica and Bobby her hair tied in a bun on top of her head and a look of confusion on her face about the reason they'd been dragged to the theatre on their day off. The rest of the cast were dotted around with cups of coffee's and sunglasses hiding their hangovers.

'Sorry to call all of you out here so suddenly but we have some news to announce. Derek has left the show.'

A silence flooded the room. No one said a word but everyone's faces mirrored exactly what they were thinking. What on earth was going on? Then a single laugh which could've been mistaken for a cackle erupted from the front row. Ivy was in hysterics and she stood up clapping looking around at everyone.

'Great trick Derek but we're not falling for it.'

'Ivy sit down now. I really wish this was a trick but its not he came and saw me personally and he even left a note to tell you all why so sit down and shut up. Julia continue.' Eileen erupted before composing herself leaving a very red faced Ivy sitting angrily back in her seat. Julia opened the letter and began reading.

'Dear all,

First and foremost remember you are brilliant. I'm not leaving because you're not. I have to leave for personal reasons that i don't want to leave you with. I won't tell you why because that is not fair to you, but i've gone and I won't be coming back. I need you all to still shine. Be brilliant. Because then Bombshell will shine and everywhere will know you all for being wonderful. So chop chop, back to work, and please forget me because that is what is best.

So long all. You're my swan song.

Derek

p.s. I know i'm the Dark Lord and considered heartless but I have a heart and you are all in it.'

Julia breathed a long slow breath then folded the letter and looked up at the shell shocked audience.

'Karen, Eileen has a letter for you, the rest of you can go home, rehearsals begin at 2pm tomorrow with the performance in the evening. Let's do Derek proud.' Then she marched off the stage into the wings in search of an empty corner.

Everyone moved out quietly, except Karen and Ivy.

'Is there not anything for me, he was in love with me after all, surely th..'

'Ivy, Derek was never in love with you, so leave it and move on. Go Ivy we will see you tomorrow and I don't want to hear another word from you until then' Eileen interrupted her firmly pointing towards the door. Then, like a dog with its tail between its legs she left the auditorium leaving Karen and Eileen behind.

'He left this for you. He also said that if you need to you can read mine or talk to me as there are something's which he told me which he says he hasn't told you, because he didn't know how. I'll be in one of the dressing rooms if you need me, take all the time in the world'

She pushed an envelope into Karen's hand and left the stage leaving Karen alone. Karen stared at the envelope which had her name scrawled across the front. Over the past week Derek had done so much for her. Their preshow chats as well as ritual of him zipping up her dress had been everything to her. In a way Dev was insignificant now because Derek had reminded her that she didn't need him. She took a deep breath the turned the envelope over, peeled away the seal and pulled out what was inside. Inside was a letter as well as another envelope with something else inside it. She sat cross-legged centre stage and opened it the letter and began to read.

'Darling Karen,

Promise me you will always remember you are a star. I have to go and I hate that but I need you to keep this promise. You deserve to be a star because you are so wonderful. You have not been ruined by show business and I think that is one of the most important things about you, so never let it ruin you darling because you are wonderful just as you are.

When I said I understood love, I meant it, but only because you showed me how to love. I lost my best friend when I was 16 and that stopped me loving and somehow darling you reintroduced me into a whole new world, because honestly, I am completely and utterly in love with you. Now don't wallow over this continue being as brave and as strong as you've always been. Eileen knows the reason I've gone and if you have to know read her letter but I've gone and I'm not coming back. But for what it's worth I'm glad you are my last star, because you are the brightest and the best. As the saying goes, 'Save the best till last'

Make my swan song a good one for me.

Love you

Yours Derek'

It was then that Karen broke down. A heaving wreck in the middle of an empty stage and the person who would put her back together again was gone. After an hour she remembered the smaller package and picked it up where it lay forgotten on the floor. Opening it a necklace fell out onto the floor with a note attached.

'Karen, one day I was planning on giving this to the woman I loved. My great grandfather brought it back from India. Elephants never forget and nor will I. I have a strong feeling you will be the last so here it is. All my love D'

Inside was a beautiful gold necklace with an elephant engraved on a heart. Instinctively she put it on touching it as it lay on her chest. The she breathed a wobbly breath and went in search of Eileen, though it would hurt even more she needed to know why he had gone. She finally located her in the ensemble dressing rooms running her hand along the costume rails. As Karen approached her she grimaced then held out the letter, already knowing why the girl was there. Karen took and left heading back to her own dressing room settling down in the same spot Derek had found her in once before. She opened the letter and began to read again.

'Eileen,

I'm going because I can't have the cast see me weak. I'm going because I can't hurt anyone. I'm going because I've got cancer. I have Metastasis Melanoma stage 4 with a survival chance of 5%. I promise you I will fight it but I can't promise I'll live. So I'm packing up and going home, my real home in England. I've told Grace so she can check in on me but it doesn't look too good.

So your job is so be brave because right now I'm scared so I need someone to hold the fort. Bombshell is brilliant, my best, but please please look after Karen. I need someone to while I can't. I love her, who knew the dark lord could love? But I do, so watch out for her. I've left her a letter too saying goodbye but not saying what is wrong however if she must know show her this.

I've had a good run and a pleasure knowing you.

So long my old friend

Derek'

Then Karen fainted out cold still clutching the letter in one hand and the necklace around her neck in the other.


End file.
